Approximately 80% of patients require an intravenous catheter upon hospitalization, and thrombosis (fibrin sheath formation and mural thrombosis) results in a 25 % failure rate. Blood compatible coatings have been investigated in recent years in order to improve material biocompatibility by reducing thrombogenicity through diminished protein adhesion. One of the more promising types of surface biolization technologies is a surfactant polymer coating that attempts to mimic nature, in particular the properties of endothelium. Hydrophobic groups provide surfactant polymer adhesion to the foreign surface and hydrophilic blood-compatible outer groups form an interface with blood flow reducing fibrinogen and platelet adhesion, and thus consequently, thrombus formation. In Phase I of the project, we will determine stability of the surfactant coating on polyurethane through in vitro shear studies corresponding to shear rates experienced by a catheter. Further, a series of ex vivo experiments will be conducted to determine fibrinogen and platelet adsorption to surfactant coated polyurethane surfaces. It is expected that fibrinogen and platelet adhesion will be reduced by at least 80% compared to control materials. If successful, this will demonstrate the feasibility of surfactant coating for venous catheters. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Catheter improvements have shown cost savings, with a simple improvement in catheter securement resulting in a 76% reduction in unscheduled nurse visits and a 68% decrease in unscheduled catheter restarts. Such improvement could cut costs by more than $58 per patient per month. In 1998, the worldwide catheter market was $4.41 billion and it is expected to grow to $5.78 billion by the year 2002. In the US the market is expected to grow over $2 billion by 2002. Beyond the immediate application, the surfactant polymer biomimetic coating is designed to be easy to apply (dip coating) and can be tailored to any surface. Even sharing a small percentage of this market through coating services or licensing technology would represent significant income.